Diary of a Gundam Pilot: Quatre Winner (yaoi)
by Aletta
Summary: Part of a five part series. A glimpse into Quatre's Diary. WARNING: This fic containes YAOI. If you no like, no read. I warned ya. NOTE: This particular fic is also incomplete. I'll finish it here soon. -.-;;


Diary of a Gundam Pilot

Diary of a Gundam Pilot

  
Volume 2: Quatre Winner

Monday, March 27th

We returned from our last mission around three this afternoon. It feels very good to be back, and among individuals other than Trowa and Heero. As much as I love Trowa, and as much as I respect Heero, they're rather difficult people to be stuck with for several days. For one thing, they're horrible conversationalists. I mean, Duo will chatter your ear off if you give him half the chance, and Wufei…ahhh…lets not even go into his rants, shall we?…but ask Heero a question, and all your likely to get is a grunt and a shrug in reply unless he's feeling particularly verbal. Trowa does a bit better; he'll say three or four words, then fall silent, and nothing you can say or do will get him to start talking again.

Well…nothing you can say or do in public, anyway.

Trowa and I got some much needed "us" time. Duo chortled about that, and I suppose he has a point: I'd been stuck with Trowa for days, you'd think I'd be sick of his company by now, except Trowa alone with me can be a rather different person than Trowa alone with me and Heero, and thank god for that. Trowa's easy on the eyes, but I don't think anyone's easy enough on the eyes to justify sleeping with a man who outwardly has all the personality of a hunk of granite.

Duo is moping over the fact that Heero's going to be a few more days and is attempting to hide it. He's not doing a very good job, considering the fact that Trowa actually remarked to me about it. Trowa is hardly unobservant but he tends to let ones business remain ones own business unless he thinks it could be a problem. Duo isn't doing nearly as good a job hiding his infatuation with Heero as he used to be, and I suspect Wufei is bearing the brunt of Duo's frustration in the form of Duo's relentless tormenting of him.

I suppose I should do something about that, except to be honest, I think it's hysterically funny. Who knew Wufei had such a lovely singing voice?

Tuesday, March 28th

Trowa is concerned with Duo's caffeine intake. I can't say that I blame him. Duo on a caffeine bender is absolutely terrifying. Forget Heero in a combat rage; you have not seen true horror until you have seen Duo after he's downed a couple of espressos. Of course, in my opinion, caffeine deprived Duo is equally horrifying; he looks like he's been dead for a week until he's had his first cup of coffee in the morning, and I suspect you could break a cinderblock over his head without him noticing, he's that out of it.

But still, after the little incident with the chickens and Heavyarms, I can understand Trowa's concern. Though I must admit the paint job was clever, and I'd kill to know how he managed to apply that tac-paper with that fake woodgrain on the Gundam overnight. Not that I would ever do such a thing to Trowa, of course.

I suggested that perhaps Duo is seeking to fill some sort of a spiritual and/or emotional void with caffeine and/or tormenting Wufei. I'm not entirely sure what Trowa thought about that. Randomly musing aloud while making out with ones lover probably isn't the best idea, but Trowa's reaction to it was…interesting. I'll have to keep it in mind, lets just leave it at that.

Wendsday, March 29th

Quite a day.

Heero came back. Duo was very glad to see him and tried to hide it. I think Heero was very glad to see Duo too, except it's hard to tell with Heero. Heero's methods of expressing affection tend to consist of things that are rather ambiguous, like threatening murder or glaring. At any rate, he immediately locked himself in his room with his laptop. Heero really **is** overly fond of that laptop.

At times it makes me wonder if Duo and I are the only sane, normal people here. I mean, Heero's obsessive about his lap top, keeps trying to blow himself up, and has a princess stalking him. To hell with a stick, Wufei has an entire oak tree stuck up his ass, and his obsession with justice and his Gundam are frightening. Trowa is for all intents and purposes a living ice sculpture (though he thaws for me), has no fear of death, and sits in cages with half tamed lions.

Then I realize that I'm lumping myself in with Duo-Call-Me-Shinigami, and I realize how futile it is to try and pretend that any of us are really sane.

Duo and I listened it at Heero's door, out of curiosity. Heard nothing but the tapping of keys, which I thought was pretty boring. I mean, if I'm going to sit at my computer, I tend to at least have some music playing or something. Shortly thereafter we got orders to move again, and unfortunately it looks like Duo, Heero, and Wufei are going to have to share a room. I must admit that the concept frightens me.

Thursday, March 30th

I must say I'm relieved that there turned out to be an extra bedroom. As amusing as I find Duo and Wufei's constant squabbling, the concept of them going at it like a pair of angry tomcats morning, noon, and night doesn't sound conductive to things like sleep.

I confided to Trowa that I hoped that having Duo and Heero share a room might get them to stop dancing around each other. He was doubtful, on the grounds that Heero and Duo are both very difficult to read. Duo hides his emotions, Heero stifles his, and between the two…

Well, I still think it can't hurt.

Friday, March 31st

Heero and Trowa were sparring before breakfast this morning. Nothing unusual about that, they do it all the time. I'm not really weak myself; I had the best self-defense teachers money could buy growing up. Wufei of course is an accomplished fighter, and Duo calling himself Shinigami is hardly an ideal boast, but I don't think any of us have anything on Trowa and Heero. There's a kind of ferocity that they share that's fascinating to watch when they fight, borne out of traumatized childhoods and lifetimes spent literally as living weapons.

The fact that they're both absolutely gorgeous doesn't hurt, I might add, though that's not the only reason I like to watch them. 

What was unusual about today was that Duo was watching too. Now, Wufei often comes to watch Heero and Trowa spar—he says he admires their techniques--but not Duo. He looked thoughtful, which should of told me right there that he had something up his sleeve. He asked after if Trowa would mind terribly if Duo joined him in his after-breakfast workout routine. Trowa looked to me before agreeing. I didn't mind, of course. I know Duo doesn't have any designs on Trowa, but it utterly escapes me why he'd want to join Trowa in a workout session.

I mean, Heero working out is scary. Trowa working out is right up there with a freaking horror movie. "Night of the Living Acrobat in a Gym" doesn't sound all that scary until you've watched Trowa contort himself into a piece of celtic knotwork, turn around, and suggest that you do the same because it's 'great for the spine'.

Now _that_, my friends, is scary.


End file.
